Electronic mail servers may often send journal reports (e.g., an email detailing the recipients of an original message, with the original message included as an attachment) to an archive server for archiving and later review during legal or regulatory compliance tasks. For example, an email server may forward an email from a user to multiple recipients. The email server may then generate multiple journal reports for the related email messages and forward the journal reports to an archiving system. Unfortunately, the receipt of multiple journal reports poses a storage problem for conventional archiving systems as multiple items for the same email must be stored, thereby requiring a large storage footprint. Moreover, workload and costs associated with legal or regulatory archive searches are increased, making it difficult to complete compliance tasks. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for efficient archiving of related electronic messages.